Adfectŭs
by Takeya
Summary: De retour a l'Institut, après avoir échoué façe au démon mémoire, Alec réfléchit a ses sentiments. Envers Jace, envers lui même, envers... Magnus?


**Bonjour, bonsoir!**

 **Voici ma contribution au fandom ( assez vide pour le moment)...en espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Cela se passe entre "Raising Hell" et "Moo Shu to Go" ( soit les épisodes 4 &5)**

 **Il me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il y avait ces choses qui arrivaient comme ça, qui le submergeaient.

Des choses qu'il s'était évertué de cacher, d'enfouir tout au fond de lui. C'était un barrage sur le point de s'écrouler sous les flots des vagues impétueuses.

Au début, il s'agissait de quelques gouttes, d'un étang. De regards volés pendant les entraînements, de regards qui se posaient plus longtemps, avant de se détourner, de revenir se fixer a un autre endroit, puis se détourner à nouveau. De la chaleur qui traverse son corps, de l'électricité a chacune des terminaisons nerveuses qui lui procurent le contact de ses mains lorsqu'il le touche.

Puis venaient la culpabilité, les remords de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler, de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de ressentir ces choses qui lui étaient interdites.

Et l'étang devint lac.

Il était son parabatai et c'était toujours mieux que rien, non ? C'était toujours mieux que le mépris ou l'indifférence qu'il récolterait. C'était douloureux, cela troublait le lac mais il s'efforçait de le réprimer, d'ensevelir ces choses - il continuait à dire « choses » dire sentiments faisait bien trop amoureux, bien trop réel. S'il ne les nommait pas, cela n'existait pas. Il avait conscience que c'était une chose puérile mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il connaissait.

Et si Jace l'apprenait ? Et ses parents ? Et l'Enclave ? On le mettrait à la porte ou chez les frères silencieux. Il ne savait ce qui était pire, en fin de compte et il ne voulait pas franchement pas le savoir. Pas d'états d'âme, de sentiments, voilà ce que devait être un shadowhunter. Ce que devait être un Lightwood. Ce qu'il devait être.

Alors il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, suivait scrupuleusement les règles. De cette façon, il n'y aurait pas de problème. Ce ne serait pas facile, loin de là, mais tout irait bien .

Et pendant un temps, le lac resta à peu près tranquille. Il avait plus ou moins accepté ces choses, ces « sentiments » pour appeler les choses telles qu'elles étaient; accepté qu'elles ne soient pas réciproques. Il maîtrisait ses sentiments.

Et ça avait marché. Jusqu'à l'apparition de Clary Fray.

Dès le moment où elle était apparue, il avait vu le changement s'opérer chez Jace. Lui qui ne portait d'intérêt a personne si ce n'est lui même, le voilà devenu preux chevalier prêt à satisfaire le moindre désir de la demoiselle. Aller chez les frères silencieux sans avoir parler a l'Enclave ? Bien sur ! S'attaquer aux vampires pour sauver l'ami d'enfance au risque de briser les Accords ? Pas de problème ! Même le fait qu'elle soit la fille de Valentin ne suffisait pas a lui ouvrir les yeux sur la dangerosité de la situation. Pour ce qu'ils en savaient, elle pouvait très bien être une espionne. Une très mauvaise certes, mais une espionne quand même. Mais cela, Jace ne le considérait même pas tout obnubilé qu'il était par cette terrestre...

Elle s'était souvenu d'un certain « Magnus » et il s'était avéré qu'il s'agissait du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn -celui qui ne manque jamais une fête même si il est en danger de mort- Magnus Bane. Évidemment ils étaient partis sans autorisation, la mission avait été un échec ( une récurrence depuis que la fille était là) Face à l'affolement de sa demoiselle en détresse, et après avoir essayer de retrouver la trace du sorcier, Jace s'était finalement souvenu qu'avec leur _parabatai-tracking_ ils avaient plus de chances de réussir à traquer le dit sorcier... et ce n'était pas comme s'il était en mesure de lui refuser quelque chose, n'est ce pas ? Malgré ses choix douteux, il restait son parabatai, la personne qui le maintiendrait sur le bon chemin.. celui du respect des règles sans implication de terrestre d'aucune sorte.

C'est exactement dans ces circonstances qu'il rencontra donc Magnus Bane, le fameux Grand Sorcier qui aurait apparemment les souvenirs de la fille.

Il lui avait dit « _Je suis Magnus. Je ne crois pas qu'on était correctement présenté_ » et il lui avait répondu « _Alec_ » et c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire - les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête et Magnus ne le quittait pas des yeux et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sourire et de battre des cils comme le faisait les filles sur le passage de Jace - Il avait fini par bafouiller et était parti rejoindre les autres.

Après quoi, le sorcier les avaient emmenés ailleurs, avait discuté avec sa sœur, la remerciant pour « services rendus » et il aurait juré que le sorcier en avait profité pour avoir des informations _sur lui._

Et le grand sorcier l'avait désigné comme étant _pretty boy_ devant _et_ a la place de Jace.

Jace qui était habitué à être le centre de l'attention et qui en jouait, n'était visiblement pas au centre de celle du sorcier- c'était lui - _Alec_ \- qui l'était et c'était l'une des rares fois où cela se produisait. Cela le déconcertait un peu, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'intéresse à lui _de cette manière là_. Qu'on s'intéresse à lui de manière générale. C'était étrange comme sensation mais agréable et chaleureux et il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, quoi dire . Devait-il le remercier et ajouter quelque chose du genre « t'es pas mal aussi pour un sorcier »? Ou juste ne rien dire ? Voilà qu'il se prenait la tête pour des futilités, comme un terrestre ! Ne rien dire était décidément la solution la plus adaptée - la mission avant tout- enfin quand la fille aurait fini de dessiner le cercle d'invocation.

Vint ensuite l' _Incident._

De retour à l'Institut, après ce nouveau fiasco, dont cette fois-ci il était responsable, il repense à ce que lui avait dit Magnus _Il n'y a rien dont tu dois avoir honte._

Il repense au lac qui tempêtait et rugissait en lui – mélange de peur et d'horreur- Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant que Jace savait ?

Il repense à la main qui l'avait saisi, à sa chaleur, à sa force, à sa douceur, aux yeux mordorés de la personne à qui elle appartenait. A ce regard qui le fixait, qui le trouvait _« pretty »_ A ces choses qu'il pouvait _peut être_ s'autoriser à ressentir. Au barrage qui n'avait peut être plus lieu d'être.

Submergé par les flots du doute, de la peur, de l'appréhension, c'était le moment ou jamais de tenter sa chance.

Avec un peu de chance, Jace ne s'éloignerait pas de lui.

Avec un peu de chance, le grand sorcier de Brooklyn, Magnus Bane voudrait le revoir.


End file.
